


Bloodlines

by KalaLouise



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaLouise/pseuds/KalaLouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Cadence never knew her parents... A Royal visit to the tropical Maredives Island and their Princess raises a few questions, and Princess Celestia knows more than she is letting on.<br/>With the help of Twilight and Zecora's Time Rewind potion, Cadence finally learns the truth about her family, and the Princess who has been her guardian for all these years.<br/>The Princess of Love is soon overcome with anger and hurt, which turns her into something sinister. Something that The Elements of Harmony can't stop...So what can?<br/>Is Princess Cadence gone forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this could be Alternate Universe, if that seems more fitting to you as the reader.  
> This is purely Head-Canon; an idea I had in my mind as to what could have happened with Cadence's parents.  
> Obviously, I'm in no way implying that Princess Celestia is in any way evil. But there could be more to her than is depicted in the cartoon.
> 
> This is purely fiction, and just for fun. I am not looking for critique etc... Just enjoyment.
> 
> All canon characters are Copyright to Hasbro and their writers, producers, etc.  
> OCs belong to me.

The four Alicorns waited patiently outside of Canterlot castle for their Royal Guard Pegasi to bring the carriages round.  
Twilight shifted uncomfortably. “Hmmm.”  
Celestia looked down at her. “Is anything the matter?”  
“I’m just nervous, that’s all.” Twilight replied. “This is my first trade meeting and I want it to go without a hitch. What if I mess up?”  
“You won’t.” Celestia smiled.  
“But…”  
“You won’t, Princess Twilight.” Luna piped up. “Do you remember that relaxation technique that Cadence taught you?”  
Twilight nodded. “Uh huh.”  
“Why not give it a try?”  
Twilight took a breath, extending a foreleg as Cadence had once shown her, before exhaling.  
“Feel better?” Celestia asked.  
“A little.”  
“Oh, I’ll miss you so much!” A male voice said, and Twilight, Celestia and Luna spun around to where Shining Armor was nuzzling up to Cadence, reluctant to let her go.  
“Shining, I’ll only be gone for the weekend.” Cadence giggled, blushing. “Oh, Aunt Celestia’s looking at us.”  
“Let her look!” Shining whispered, ducking in to kiss his wife.  
Luna cleared her throat, and the young couple blushed furiously, looking up.   
“Prince Shining Armor, please remember not show your displays of affection in public.” Luna said, but kept the smile on her face.  
“Sorry.” Shining Armor murmured.   
At that moment, the pegasi appeared with four different carriages.  
“That’s my ride.” Cadence said, as the other Princesses climbed aboard their carriages, waiting.  
She gave her husband one last kiss, as he levitated her luggage and placed it in the carriage, without moving a muscle.  
He kissed her back. “I’ll see you in two days. Good luck!”  
Cadence climbed aboard, and once everypony was ready, the pegasi took off into the sky, keeping the carriages at a close distance, so that the princesses could still converse with each other.  
“So, Princess Celestia, where exactly are we headed?” Twilight asked.  
“The Maredives, just off the coast of mainland Equestria.” The eldest Princess responded. “There is high demand over here for a few items that they grow, and we have some things in our Kingdoms that they require, so we are hoping to come to an agreement on Trade Partnership with them.”  
“This is your first real royal duty, Princess Twilight!” Luna added. “Isn’t it exciting?”  
“I guess it is pretty exciting! I just hope I remember what to say.” Twilight worried.  
From the carriage beside her, Twilight heard Cadence clear her throat.  
Twilight looked over as her sister in law executed her breathing exercise, and Twilight copied her.  
“You’re going to be fine.” Cadence smiled.  
“She is right, Princess Twilight.” Luna agreed, “All you need to remember is that your friend Applejack’s Sweet Apple Acres has expanded, and have offered to trade some of their apples, in exchange for whatever it is that Ponyville requires.”  
“That’d be the Sweet Golden Pineapples.” Twilight answered. “Do they not have regular apples in the Maredives?”  
“Unfortunately, no.” Celestia piped up. “The climate over there is too hot for the apples to grow. They used to end up going bad. They then used to have them shipped from Appaloosa, but found them a little bitter, so ceased trading.”  
“Well, Applejack’s orchard definitely grows sweet and juicy apples.” Twilight grinned.  
“The Crystal Empire requires some of their cocoa beans.” Cadence spoke up, “In exchange for the Crystal Berries that we grow.”  
“And of course, Canterlot have the finest silk, in exchange for the soft cotton that the Maredivians harvest.” Luna added.  
Twilight nodded. “Wow! I love how this is all fair trading.”  
“It was a rule that Luna and I put in place long ago,” Celestia explained, “Much like the Trading Market you attended; any trade in Equestria must be fair.”  
“Are the Maredives part of Equestria too?”  
“They are. They just don’t depend on us much. We’d also like to reach out to them in friendship and allegiance, should we or they ever need it.”   
Twilight grinned, fascinated as usual, by the facts.  
In no time at all, the flight was over, and the pegasi descended on a large island with a dormant volcano at one end.  
“Whoa!” Twilight and Cadence both gasped, peering down at the lush, green jungle at the volcano end of the island.  
At the other, a long and golden, sandy beach stretched out for miles, and crystal clear ocean waves lapped at the shore.  
“This is beautiful!” Cadence grinned. “If only Shining Armor and I had vacationed here for our Honeymoon!”

The pegasi touched down outside of a tall castle, and fanfare played upon the Princesses’ arrival.  
“Presenting Princesses Celestia and Luna of Canterlot and all of Equestria, Princess Cadence of the Crystal Empire, and Princess Twilight of Ponyville.” A Royal Guard stallion announced.  
The four Alicorns were immediately flanked by Royal Guards, and escorted along a long, red carpet.  
“Have you ever met the Prince or Princess who rules over the Maredives?” Twilight whispered to Celestia, as they waited patiently.  
“They have a Princess now. I met the old Prince many years ago, but he unfortunately passed during…” She trailed off, looking at Princess Cadence, who kept her gaze and attention ahead of her. “…During a battle some years ago. I have not met this Princess yet, but have heard of her; she cannot be much older than you and Cadence.”  
Fanfare played again, and the drawbridge was lowered.  
“Your Highnesses, please may I introduce Her Highness, Princess Valentina.” The stallion spoke again.  
The Maredivian ponies lining the carpet cheered loudly, and the four Alicorns were led forward to greet the Princess.  
As they came closer, Celestia, Luna and Twilight audibly gasped at the Princess, before remembering their manners, and bowing to her.  
Cadence bowed alongside them.  
“Your Highness.” They chorused.  
“YOUR Highnesses.” Princess Valentina returned, unfazed by their gasps. “Wonderful to meet you all at last. And congratulations to your newest addition to the Royal Family.” She smiled down to Twilight. “You must be Princess Twilight?”  
“Yes, Your Highness.” Twilight bowed her head, and paused, unsure of how to proceed.  
Usually, ponies acknowledged Celestia and Luna first, and Twilight was shocked that she had to now take charge.  
Clearing her throat, she straightened up.  
“I’m sure you know of Princesses Celestia and Luna?”   
Valentina nodded and bowed her head in greeting.  
“And this is Princess Cadence.” Twilight introduced her sister in law.  
The two mares bowed to each other, and then blinked, frowning at one another for a few moments.  
The other Alicorns also stared, and Cadence blushed furiously.  
“What?” She whispered to them.  
But before anypony could answer, Valentina stepped aside.  
“Please, make your way into the castle, and I’ll show you to your rooms.” She said politely.  
“Thank you.” Celestia smiled, letting Valentina lead the way through the entrance, and through the hallways.  
As the five Princesses were led through the East Wing of the castle, a Royal Guard cantered up to Valentina.  
“Your Highness, the Duke of the Skewbald Isles just sent this over, and it requires your immediate attention.”  
“Oh…Uh…” Valentina turned to her visitors. “I do apologize, could you please excuse me?” She asked politely.  
“Certainly.” Celestia responded.  
“Thank you. I won’t be a moment. Guards, please continue to the rooms.” Valentina instructed.  
The guard bowed and led the remaining four Princesses along the hallways.  
“Whoa!” Twilight was first to speak.  
“I must second Princess Twilight’s ‘whoa’!” Luna added.  
Cadence frowned. “Huh?”  
“How can you not see it?” Twilight blinked. “She looks almost exactly like you!”  
“Just darker coloring.” Luna finished. “Her coat is a darker, more berry color than yours, and her mane and tail are a deeper purple with the blonde streaks.”  
Cadence frowned. “So?”  
“So...Do you not see the resemblance?”   
“To what?”  
“To you!” Twilight said. “She even has similar purple to pink gradient on her wings. I’ve only ever seen that on you!”  
“Plus the eyes.” Luna put in. “And the same height and body shape…”  
“Okay, okay!” Cadence snapped. “Aunt Celestia, please!”  
Celestia looked bashful. “I’m sorry Cadence, the resemblance is too uncanny. It is almost as if…”  
“As if what?”  
“No, it can’t be.” Celestia shook her head. “That’s impossible.”  
“What!? Aunt Celestia, what’s going on!? What aren’t you telling me?”  
“Um…Now isn’t exactly the best time to…”  
“Celestia! Luna! Twilight! Someone tell me what you are getting at here?!” Cadence snapped, getting uncharacteristically angry.  
“Princess Mi Amore Cadenza!” Luna scolded. “Please calm yourself. My sister has spoken.”  
Cadence rolled her eyes, stamping a hoof. “Yes, I know. ALL of you have spoken, but what exactly is it that…”  
“Ahem! Forgive me, Princesses, but we are here.” The leading Royal Guard spoke up.  
The four Alicorns looked up ahead, and were met with double doors, which one of the Royal Guard unicorns opened with his magic, before leading them all through.  
All of them gasped in awe at the beauty of the interior.  
There were four doors, leading off the small hallway they were now stood in.  
“Wow!” Twilight gasped in awe at the architecture of the roof, and the beautiful interior design. “Rarity would love this!”  
The Guard showed everypony which room was theirs, and they each settled in to unpack.

As Cadence levitated her formal gowns into a drawer, she couldn’t help but wonder what it was that Celestia had been referring to.  
And why the Maredivian Princess looked so similar to her…  
If she even WAS, that is.   
Personally, Cadence didn’t see it.  
So the other mare had a similar, albeit darker, color to her? So what?  
That didn’t mean anything.  
There were hundreds of thousands of ponies all across Equestria, and coming across somepony else with a similar coat and mane and tail color was hardly a rare find!  
Perhaps this was just pure coincidence.  
Although that cutie mark…  
Cadence looked at her own cutie mark as the thought ran through her mind; ‘they were almost exactly the same, apart from the color!’  
‘And what was it Aunt Celestia wanted to say?!’  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” Cadence called.  
The door opened.  
It was Twilight.  
“Hey…I just wanted to apologize for…”  
“It’s okay Twilight.” Cadence sighed. “I know you didn’t mean any harm.”  
She hugged her sister in law tightly.   
“I just wasn’t thinking.” Twilight added, “I just kinda blurted it out. I’m sorry.”  
“Like I said, it’s fine.” Cadence smiled. “It’s not you I’m mad at.”  
Twilight frowned. “Who ARE you mad at?”  
Cadence hung her head.   
“Celestia?” Twilight asked.  
Cadence looked up guiltily. “It’s just that…Well…You know she pretty much raised me?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“The thing is, Twilight…I never knew my parents. I don’t remember anything about them at all.”   
“I know.” Twilight whispered, her ears laid back with regret. “But like…NOTHING at all?”  
Cadence shook her head. “I don’t even know how Celestia found me. It’s all a blur…”  
Twilight shifted guiltily. “Um…Actually, I know something we can use for that.”  
Cadence frowned. “What do you mean?”  
“Follow me.” Twilight whispered, leading the way out of Cadence’s room, and into her own, locking the door behind them.  
Twilight wordlessly trotted over to her suitcases, and opened one of them, bringing out a vial of purple liquid.  
Cadence raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s that?”  
“It’s a potion my friend Zecora brewed and made for me. I have loads at home.”  
“And you just thought to bring one with you?”  
“No.” Twilight blinked, seriously. “Actually, I have three.”   
“What in the…”  
“You never know when you might need it. Like now, for example.”  
Cadence grinned. “You’re something special Twilight.” Upon seeing Twilight sadden a little, she hurriedly said; “no, I meant in a good way! You’re always prepared.”  
Twilight shrugged modestly, and pushed the potion along the floor with a forehoof.  
“You need to turn this from purple to white.” Twilight explained.  
Cadence studied the bottle and frowned up at her sister in law.  
“Um…How would I do that?”  
“Oh! Uh, here, I’ll show you.” Twilight summoned up all the power she could muster, and out of her horn shot a black shadow, outlined by green light, which turned the formula from purple to white.  
Cadence gasped. “Twilight! Did you just use…”  
“No time to explain.” Twilight turned beetroot. “Drink a little, and it will show you the past.”  
“Are there any side effects?” Cadence asked worriedly.  
“Uh…possible weeping, talking to yourself, calling out and screaming…”  
“Oh…”  
“But at least this way, you’ll get your answers.”  
Cadence looked like she was going to argue, but then she really thought.  
She had wanted to see her parents her whole life…To see what they had looked like.  
To see how she had gotten separated from them…How Celestia had found her…  
She deserved to know, and nopony had ever given her an explanation.  
She sighed.  
“I’ll do it.”  
..


	2. 2

Cadence levitated the vial of white liquid up to her mouth and swallowed hard, taking a deep breath.  
Without another moment’s hesitation, she drank a little potion and lowered the bottle.  
“Hmm…It doesn’t feel like…”  
She cut off as her eyes glowed white, and she was lost in a vision.

A castle.  
Woods.  
But where was this?  
It looked unfamiliar, and not like any part of Equestria that she knew of…  
A dark purple stallion, wearing a crown, stood in the entrance to the castle, keeping a watchful eye out.  
From inside came a groan, and his attention turned to the light pink, almost white, mare who lay on a couch in the grand entrance.  
“Are you okay, my love?” The stallion asked.  
“I think…” The mare groaned again, “I think it’s time!”  
“I will call for the nursemaid.” The stallion nuzzled her. “NURSE!” He called out.  
Within seconds, a gray mare was galloping into the room.  
“Nurse, it is time…The foals are on their way.” He said.  
“At once, Your Highness.” She bowed, galloping away, and returning moments later with towels and hot water in a jug.  
The stallion stroked his mare’s forehead and nuzzled her.   
“You can do this. I’m here.”   
The mare gazed at him lovingly, but a wave of pain rippled through her, and she groaned loudly, pushing a pink colored filly out into the world.  
Cadence blinked. “Is that…Me?!”  
Nopony heard her, and the mare continued to groan.  
“Dig deep, Bellissima. One more.” The stallion said softly.  
Cadence stared in awe as another filly was born, and the mare collapsed on her mate, panting heavily.  
“You did it!” The stallion grinned, nuzzling her lovingly.  
“Congratulations, Prince Maximus. And…Bellissima.” The nursemaid smiled, as she cleaned up the last foal.  
“Oh come on now, she is a Princess.” Prince Maximus said, as he cuddled his mate.  
“Technically, she is not, because you are unmarried, and technically you now have children with a commoner, and…”  
Prince Maximus glared at the nurse and snorted.  
“Never mind. Congratulations to the both of you on your little fillies.”   
She handed them both to the proud parents and left them to have some privacy.  
“What does it matter that we’re unmarried?” Maximus asked, looking his mare in the eyes.  
“It doesn’t.” Bellissima replied, gazing back at her stallion. “I love you and you love me, and we have two beautiful daughters.”  
“Exactly. And I will be marrying you soon. That is…If you…”  
“I would.”   
The two ponies; one Pegasus Prince and his Earth Pony marefriend, kissed each other lovingly, as the fillies stirred and cooed at their parents.  
Cadence peered closer, now knowing that they could not see or hear her, and gasped.  
The second-born filly was lighter in color than the first.  
“Wait…no, THIS one is me!” She marvelled. “But…Where are my wings? I know I was born a Pegasus, but…”  
At that moment, baby Cadence stirred and a little of her blanket fell away to reveal tiny wings.  
“Phew!” Cadence grinned. “But…Then…I have a twin sister!?”  
“What should we name them?” Belissima asked.  
Maximus peered closer at his daughters.  
“The first born looks like she’d be a Constance. And the second born looks like...”  
“Cadence?”  
“Exactly.”  
Cadence and Constance.   
No mention of Valentina…So, she had been right.  
And that meant that her sister was still out there somewhere.  
..

The happy image faded, and Cadence was brought back to the real world.  
She blinked and shook her head.  
Twilight gingerly stepped forward. “What did you see?”  
“I saw them! Oh Twilight, I saw my parents! Prince Maximus and Bellissima. I’m half royalty!” Cadence grinned.  
“Only half?”  
“Well…Uh…It turns out that Prince Maximus fell in love with one of his subjects, and they had two fillies; me and…And um Constance?”  
“Constance?” Twilight sounded disappointed. “Oh…Well, that’s not…”  
“Not Valentina.” Cadence hung her head. “But, I do want to see what else happened.”  
Before Twilight could stop her, she was taking another gulp of the potion.  
This time, she wound up in the woods near the castle, and the sound of screams and frantic hoofbeats.  
Looking up, she shrieked as a horde of Royal Guard galloped towards her.  
She instantly flew upwards, and narrowly avoided them.  
Her ears pricked up as she heard foals crying and soft voices.  
“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay…Mommy’s got you.”  
Cadence looked down, and in the undergrowth, lay Belissima and Maximus with their foals.  
Maximus no longer wore his crown, and was laying protectively over his mare and daughters.  
Bellissima was sobbing. “Max, what if they find us?”  
“I won’t let them hurt you!” He reassured, firmly. “To murder royalty would be treason.”  
“But I am not Royalty yet.”  
“No, but you are my marefriend, and our daughters were born into Royalty. You are every bit a Princess to me as they are…”   
They both nuzzled each other lovingly.  
The hoofbeats grew closer, and Maximus lay down, refusing to move from his family.  
“Prince Maximus! I command you to come out of hiding and face me!” A voice called.  
“That voice sounds familiar.” Cadence whispered to herself, she watched as an Alicorn stepped into the clearing. “Maximus!” She bellowed.  
“Max, don’t…Please! I can’t lose you.” Bellissima begged.  
“You won’t.” He answered. “I promise.”   
He kissed his mare softly, and then stood up, walking out into the clearing.  
“Your Highness.” He bowed.  
“Why did you hide?” The Alicorn asked. “That is cowardice.”  
“I have a family to protect.” Maximus answered. “I will do everything in my power to see that no harm comes to them. Even if that means sacrificing my own life.”  
“Prince Maximus, you know that I do not commit murder. It is unheard of in Equestria.” The Alicorn responded calmly. “However, you must still be punished.”  
“For an age-old law that forbids me to breed with what you so eloquently call a ‘commoner’?” Maximus spat. “It is not a mere case of me bedding a common mare. I am in love with my Bellissima. We are a family, married yet or not.”  
“You would do well to watch your tone, Prince Maximus.” The Alicorn warned. “You know that you must be married before foals are brought into the world.”  
“We are due to be married very soon. I assure you.” He replied. “As I said, we are in love. Deeply and passionately.”  
“I wish not to hear of your passion for one another.” The Alicorn sighed. “Merely that your marriage should have taken place before the birth of the princesses.”  
“Your Highness…Please. Things have been so manic here, what with the Changeling Invasion just recently. They targeted Bellissima, and put her and the unborn foals in grave danger. Had it not been for the Royal Guard army, and yourself, they would not have...” He trailed off. “Well, they may not have made it.”  
“Did we not agree then that you should marry as soon as possible?” The Alicorn asked.  
“We did Your Highness. However, Bellissima went into labor early. They were twin foals, and…Please, Tia, can’t you understand?” Prince Maximus was interrupted by the Alicorn stamping a hoof.  
“My name is CELESTIA! You have not only broken the law regarding to marriage before childbirth in the Royal Family, but you have twice sassed me!” She bellowed.  
Cadence blinked in disbelief.  
“Celestia!?”  
“Your Highness…Please…What did I ever do to you?” Prince Maximus’s eyes welled up.   
“Wait!” A female voice called out. “Please, Your Highness. Forgive my intrusion, but if anyone should be punished, it is me.” Bellissima came into view, carrying the twins in their basket, and placing them in front of Maximus.  
“Prince Maximus is Royalty also. I am not. He and the girls shouldn’t be punished for this. I knew he was Royalty, and I tried to keep my distance, but we got to know each other, and well…We fell in love. We cannot help our feelings, Princess. But I knowingly continued the relationship. I…I knowingly lay with Royalty and I did bear his children.”  
Celestia looked at the couple, and then at the two fillies, and smiled.  
“I will do no harm to any of you, you know that.” She said gently. “The love between you is evident, and something to admire. However…”  
She trailed off and lay her ears back, and the couple’s smiles faded again.  
“However…I must punish you. By law.” Celestia said sadly.  
The couple swallowed. “Princess?”  
Celestia hung her head. “I regretfully sentence you both to prison.”  
Bellissima sobbed onto Maximus’s mane, and he held her. “But what about our daughters? What will happen to them?”  
Celestia looked up. “Everypony across Equestria now knows of this scandal, so…”  
“SCANDAL!?” Maximus roared. “It is a scandal to fall in love and have children? In this day and age!?”  
Celestia’s expression darkened. “Maximus. I have warned you about your tone.” She said, dangerously.  
“Max, please.” Bellissima whispered.   
Maximus’s wings extended in rage, and Bellissima gasped.  
It was considered rude and threatening to extend your wings in front of any ruler of Equestria, ESPECIALLY Celestia.   
Celestia was taken aback, and the Royal Guards flanked her, their weapons ready.  
Bellissima sobbed in terror.  
“Maximus! Put your wings away and back down, please! You’re only making it worse.” She begged.  
Maximus looked at his marefriend and at her terrified face.  
He lowered his wings, and his head.  
“Alright.” He submitted, “Your Highness, we’ll come quietly. Just…Please tell us our foals will be safe and that we can see them again.”  
“They will be safe, and you WILL see them again. But not for a very, very long time.” Celestia replied, somberly. “My guards will take you to Canterlot, and to the prison.”  
Maximus and Bellissima gave their fillies one last nuzzle and kiss, sobbing uncontrollably.  
“We love you. We will always love you.”   
They were led away by the Royal Guards, into pegasi-drawn carriages.  
Celestia looked down at the basket containing the crying twin fillies.  
She laid back her ears.  
“I am sorry, my little ponies.” She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. “I wish I did not have to…”  
“Ahem. Your Highness? We have located the grandparents on Bellissima’s side of the family. They have agreed to raise a filly, but they only have the room for one.” One of Celestia’s remaining guards informed.  
“Only one?” She echoed. “Oh…”  
She gazed down at the two fillies, who were beginning to stop crying, and the lightest one – Cadence – looked up at her with huge, purple eyes and long lashes.  
Celestia smiled.  
“Very well.” She replied. “They may take the eldest; Constance. Although I suggest that if she is to stay in the Maredives, surrounded by talk of the Prince’s scand…uh…wrongdoing, then she should go by a different name to hide her identity. The Maredives will henceforth be ruled by nopony until the Princess comes of age and can ascend the throne. I shall watch over The Maredives, as part of Equestria. Until she is ready.”  
“And what about the youngest, Your Highness?”  
“The youngest shall come back to Canterlot with me and I shall raise her as my niece, and my student…She, too, will have to ascend a throne of her own one day. But for now, let’s just make sure that little Constance is sent safely to her grandparents’.”   
“Yes, Your Highness.”  
“No!” Cadence yelled. “How could you do this to me!? To my parents? All they ever did was love and protect us!”  
She began sobbing, just as the image around her faded, and she found herself back in Twilight’s room.  
“Cadence, what happened? What did you see?!” Twilight rested a hoof on her sister in law’s shoulder.  
“Oh Twilight! Celestia. She…She…”  
At that moment, the door opened at Celestia entered. “Is everything alright? I heard shouting and crying.”  
Cadence glared at the Princess.  
“You!” She snarled, and without thinking, flew towards her ‘Aunt’ in a fit of rage.  
Celestia looked genuinely frightened.  
“Cadence, no!” Twilight yelled, blasting light from her horn and stopping Cadence mid-flight.  
“Let me go, Twilight!” Cadence demanded. “She is evil. Our PRINCESS IS EVIL!”  
“I don’t understand?” Twilight asked, frowning. “What did you see?”  
“Could one of you please explain?” Celestia asked.  
“Why don’t you explain, ‘Aunt’ Celestia?!” Cadence shouted, “Explain why you imprisoned my parents!”  
Celestia swallowed.  
“What?” Twilight asked in disbelief, losing her focus and dropping Cadence to the floor.  
Cadence stood and shook herself off.  
“When I was a newborn filly, Celestia imprisoned my parents because they had me and my sister unmarried!” Cadence said angrily, “My father was a Prince, and my mother was one of his subjects, like I told you. They fell in love, and I was born, along with a sister.”  
Celestia’s eyes widened. “How did you…?”  
“And Celestia imprisoned them both. For BEING IN LOVE!” Cadence’s eyes watered. “You always told me they were dead!” She stood up to Celestia. “You…You sent them away, you sent my sister away with our grandparents, and me? I was stuck with YOU! The ultimate betrayal. And all this time I considered you family because I thought I didn’t have one!” Cadence galloped away, bursting into tears, accidentally pushing past Luna, who was now stood at the door, staring in disbelief.  
Celestia looked up. “Luna…”  
Luna’s expression darkened. “And everypony thought I was the evil sister.” She said in a terrifyingly calm tone. “All I did was make my night eternal. YOU, on the other hand, made a filly think she had no family in the world, and imprisoned her parents based on a law we had ruled out together, centuries before, AND failed to tell her the truth!”   
“I never meant to hurt…”  
“Come, Princess Twilight.” Luna said, ignoring her sister. “We have a trade meeting to get to.”  
Twilight wouldn’t even look at Celestia as she passed her, under Luna’s guiding wing.  
Celestia lowered herself into a sitting position on the floor, and laid back her ears. “What have I done?” She wept.


	3. 3

As Luna and Twilight made their way through the hallways, Luna looked down at the young Princess.  
“Are you alright, Princess Twilight?” She asked.  
“I…I mean, shouldn’t we find Cadence?” Twilight replied.  
“Perhaps we should.” Luna agreed, “She needs somepony to be there for her right now. Although, I am curious as to how she found all of this out. I never knew about any of this either.”  
“Celestia never told you?”  
“Princess Twilight, I was banished to the moon when any of this took place, remember?”  
“Oh…Sorry.”  
“I’m guessing it slipped her mind to tell me when I returned. But still I wonder how Cadence could have…”  
“It’s my fault, Luna.” Twilight sighed, causing the older dark blue Alicorn to look at her.   
“What do you mean? You were not yet alive when…”  
“No, I mean…I have a friend back in Ponyville, well, the Everfree Forest really, and she makes potions. And…”  
Luna closed her eyes. “The Time Rewind potion.” She said.  
“You’re familiar with it?” Twilight asked.  
“Of course.” Luna answered, “Are you saying that you gave some to Princess Cadence?”   
“I am.” Twilight hung her head, “She was just so desperate to know what Celestia had meant earlier this evening about Valentina, and then not going on to explain anything...I offered it to her. I’m so so sorry, Luna. This is all my fault!” The purple Alicorn began to cry.  
Luna hugged her.  
“My dear Twilight,” She said gently, “How were you to know that this is what Cadence would see? I know you had the best intentions at heart.”  
“I did.” Twilight nodded, “Of course I did. Cadence is my sister now, I’d never hurt her on purpose!”  
Luna comforted the young Princess and materialized a hanky out of thin air. “Dry your eyes, Young Princess. You are not to blame. Come now, we need to find Princess Cadence.”  
Twilight dried her eyes and took a deep breath like Cadence had shown her, before following after Luna.  
The two of them broke into a canter through the hallways, until they were met with two Royal Guards, guarding a door.  
“Forgive our intrusion, Sirs.” Luna addressed the Guards. “We are Princesses Luna and Twilight. One of the other Princesses visiting alongside us has gotten lost within the castle, and is deeply upset. We are trying to find her.”  
The Guards moved aside.   
“Please go through.”  
“Thank you. This way, Twilight.”  
Luna led Twilight through the doors, and gasped.  
A long hallway stretched out in front of them.  
“This hallway goes on forever!” Twilight said.  
“Then we had better fly.” Luna responded, taking off.  
Twilight mimicked her, and they both flew through the hallway, keeping their eye out for Cadence at ground level.  
“Chandelier ahead.” Luna warned, without looking up.  
Twilight swerved, narrowly missing it. “Thanks!”  
The two Alicorns finally reached the end of the hallway, where they were met with an un-guarded door.  
“Perhaps she is not up here.” Luna sighed. “We’ll need to check the rest of the castle.”  
“The guards at the door let us through, though. If they hadn’t have seen her, then they would have old us, right?” Twilight said evenly.  
Luna pondered this for a moment. “You may very well be right. Well then, onwards, Princess Twilight!”  
Twilight and Luna both opened the doors, and were met with a beautiful tropical garden.  
Palm trees towered over them, and exotic, brightly colored flowers bloomed everywhere.  
“This is simply beautiful!” Luna gasped, looking around.  
“Oh it is.” Twilight grinned, “I’d love to study all of these flowers and catalogue them in my…”  
“Ahem.”  
“Yes, sorry. Cadence. Right.”  
Luna smiled at Twilight as she landed and trotted through the gardens, searching all around for her sister in law.  
Luna admired Twilight’s keenness to learn.  
As a filly, she too, had always loved learning things.  
Trotting along beside Twilight, Luna kept her eyes open for Cadence.  
The gardens were ginormous, though, and it took a long time to search.  
Eventually, they came to a fountain, right in front of a maze.  
Twilight sighed.  
“You have got to be kidding me!”  
Luna giggled and extended her wings. “Forgetting something?”  
The two of them took off and did an aerial search of the maze.  
Eventually, it was Twilight who spotted Cadence.  
“Luna! I’ve found her!”  
Luna flew over, and the two of them landed in the maze, startling a distraught-looking Cadence.  
When she spotted Luna, she looked frightened.  
“Luna, please. I know how I spoke to your sister, but now really isn’t a good time.” Cadence said in a strangled voice.  
“I understand.” Luna responded, “I am not here to scold you. Merely to see if you are alright.”  
“Oh…Not really.” The pink Alicorn sniffed, turning her head away.  
“Cadence, I’m so sorry I ever gave you that potion. I had no idea what you would see…I never meant to upset you.” Twilight said, gently.  
“I know. I don’t blame you, Twilight.” Cadence wrapped her forelegs around her sister in law. “You were just helping me. No need to apologize.”  
“I’m sorry too, Cadence. If I had known any of what my sister had done, I would have informed you of the truth. Alas, as I was banished to the moon when all of this took place, I had no way of knowing.” Luna said.   
“I know Auntie Luna.” Cadence sighed. “I know we haven’t really known each other that long, but you’ve been such a good friend to me. I trust you…And I thought I could trust Celestia.”  
“As did I.” Twilight muttered.  
“Me too.” Luna put in. “Although…I don’t think her intention was to hurt anyone. I understand that what she did is unforgivable. I am angry with her too. But my sister does not to things with the intent to cause harm.”  
“I know Aunt…Uh, Luna.” Cadence replied, “I did see her expression in that flashback. It’s just…I feel like I was never worth the truth. My whole entire life has been a lie. I’ve seen for myself now who my family are, but I have no idea who I am!”  
Luna and Twilight looked at each other, and then back at Cadence.  
“Perhaps…Maybe a meeting with Valentina would help with that?” Luna suggested.  
“Do you think so?”  
“Possibly.”  
“And I could visit that huge library we flew over when we arrived here and do some research. They must have something in there!” Twilight added.  
“But…The trade meeting!” Cadence said. “We have to be in there any minute.”  
“Are you ready for it?” Twilight asked.  
“I am sure we could ask to move it to another day if you would prefer?” Luna put in.  
“No…I can’t let my subjects down.” Cadence replied bravely, “The Crystal Ponies have been through enough, and I promised them that I would seal the trade deal on the cocoa beans in exchange for the Crystal Berries. I know it’s only a small thing, but I will not let them down. I just need a minute to compose myself.”  
“Of course.” Luna and Twilight backed off a little, giving Cadence some space to do her relaxation technique a few times.  
“Okay, I’m ready!” She said at last. “I’ll only have to face Celestia and Valentina again sometime anyway.”  
The three Alicorns flew upwards, out of the maze and towards the doors again.  
..  
“I apologize for not finding you all again. That business took a lot longer than I expected!” Valentina apologized as Cadence, Twilight and Luna sat in the throne room with her, around a large table.  
Guards flanked the throne room doors, their expressions totally void of any emotion.  
“Are we expecting Princess Celestia anytime soon?” Valentina asked, looking round at her guests.  
Cadence winced at the mention of her name, but kept a poker face.  
Luna sensed her discomfort and cleared her throat.  
“Perhaps we should just begin, Your Highness. I can stand in for my sister for now.” She spoke.  
“As you wish, Princess Luna.” Valentina nodded. “I now call to order the matter of Equestrian-Maredivian Trade.” She levitated the gavel with her magic, and was about to pound it on the surface, when the doors opened, and Celestia walked in.  
Cadence felt herself about to lose her cool, but she looked at Twilight, who was staring back at her comfortingly, and took a deep breath.  
“I am sorry for my tardiness.” Celestia apologized. “I left after everypony else, and got lost.”  
Valentina smiled. “Not to worry, Your Highness. Please take this seat next to me.”  
Cadence was thankful that her seat was not next to, nor did it face Celestia, yet she still felt uneasy with her in the room.  
It seemed to Cadence that Celestia had totally forgotten what had happened earlier, as she kept her usual business-like expression on her face.  
“Okay…Again, I call the matter of Equestrian-Maredivian Trade to order.” Valentina repeated, pounding the gavel, and turning to Luna and Celestia.  
“I understand that for your subjects, you require the cotton that we farm, in exchange for your fine silk?”  
“Correct.” Luna nodded. “We have access to cotton, of course, but yours is far superior to ours. The condition of ours, over the years, has been somewhat…”  
“It has been unfit to use, Your Highness.” Celestia cut in. “A lot of fashion, bedding and upholstery designers in and around Equestria are recently finding fault with the quality of cotton we provide, and subsequently their garments and bedsheets and what have you, have been quite literally falling apart at the seams.”  
Valentina nodded. “I see…Before I go any further, are you both sure that this is not simply just a manufacturing problem?”  
“We had investigated into that.” Luna answered truthfully, “We investigated the factories one by one to ensure that up-to-date machinery was used, and that proper manufacturing processes were taking place. We found no fault in any of those. Cotton being distributed from ALL of these factories is unacceptable. Upon closer inspection of the cotton farms, we also found no fault in the farming, but more fault in the changing climate, which we believe has been affecting the crops.”  
Valentina nodded again. “Very well Your Highnesses. Trade for cotton has been granted. Would you like to hear my reasons behind our need for the silk?”  
“That will not be necessary, Your Highness. I took it upon myself to research a little into silk farming on the Maredives, and it seems that your soil does not contain the necessary minerals to grow the silk crop at all. Trade for silk granted.” Celestia said with a smile.  
Valentina smiled back.  
Cadence looked at her.   
Now she thought about it, this Valentina looked very much like the first-born filly in her vision.   
Valentina looked up at Cadence, surprising her.  
“Princess Mi Amore Cadenza,” Valentina addressed, “It is to my understanding that your Crystal Empire would like to trade your Crystal Berries for our Cocoa Beans, correct?”  
Cadence hesitated, trying to find her voice.  
Luna and Twilight watched her, and she swallowed hard.  
“Yes, Your Highness.” Cadence answered shakily, “That’s correct.”  
Valentina smiled. “You’ve researched us also, haven’t you?”  
Cadence blinked. “How did you know that?”  
“I’m not sure.” Valentina frowned a little. “Nevertheless, if you would like to explain what our cocoa beans can bring to your Empire, you have the floor.”  
“Uh…” Cadence trailed off and looked to Luna and Twilight.  
Luna jerked her head in a ‘stand up’ gesture, and Cadence stood up almost robotically.   
“Um…Yes, Your Highness.” She felt like a little girl, and checked herself, standing straighter. “Well, as you may or may not be aware, the Crystal Empire had vanished for a thousand years after their evil former ruler, King Sombra, was overcome and banished by Celestia and Luna. He had cast a spell on it to ensure it stayed hidden for all that time. Once it had returned, and he was overthrown and defeated for the last time, things had changed so much in that time. The climate, of course, not to mention the soil. It is much colder there than it was all those years ago, so any cocoa crops they had growing were wiped out by the cold climate.”  
Valentina nodded. “Those poor ponies.” She whispered. “And here we are simply wanting the Crystal Berries for how absolutely delicious they are.” She couldn’t help but break into an impish grin.  
Cadence giggled. “Oh that’s okay. They are, really!”   
“That and obviously crystal crops can’t grow here, because we don’t have the minerals and crystals in our soil.” Valentina added, seriously.  
“No worries; Crystal Berry trade granted.” Cadence smiled.  
“And cocoa bean trade granted.” Valentina replied with a matching smile.  
Cadence returned to her seat, as Valentina turned to Twilight.  
Valentina was so much like her, personality-wise!  
Maybe, just maybe…  
‘No’, Cadence shook her head. ‘I can’t get my hopes up.’  
She watched her sister in law as she took the floor.  
“Princess Valentina, my Ponyville subjects are asking if Maredivians would kindly trade their Sweet Golden Pineapples for the sweetest, most delicious apples ever to be grown in Equestria.” Twilight stated, confidently.  
That got Valentina’s attention.  
“Sweet, did you say?”  
“Yes, Your Highness! My friend Applejack and her family at Sweet Apple Acres in Ponyville have expanded their orchard and farming land just recently, and the soil underneath their orchard is rich in minerals and natural vitamins. Also, the weather pegasi make sure that the weather over Sweet Apple Acres is scheduled accordingly for whatever the orchard requires. Their apples are the sweetest and juiciest in all of Equestria.” Twilight answered, proudly.  
“I see…Well, we are definitely interested! It is far too hot to grow any decent apples over here! However, we grow the best Sweet Golden Pineapples known to ponykind, and would love to do business with you! Golden Pineapple trade granted.” Valentina grinned.  
“Apple trade granted.” Twilight returned, as she took her seat again.  
“If there are no more trade requests, then I call this meeting to a close, and thank you for making it so easy and fair. Meeting closed!” Valentina pounded the gavel, and Twilight exhaled with relief.  
“You did so well, Twilight! I’m so proud of you!” Cadence grinned, hugging her sister in law.  
“For a first trade meeting, you sounded passionate and business-like all at once. Handled like a true Princess.” Luna added, also hugging her.  
“Thank you.” Twilight blushed.  
“We are all very proud of you Twilight.” Celestia spoke up, approaching her former student.  
Luna and Cadence wordlessly backed off, and Twilight looked uncomfortable.  
Celestia reached out to Twilight, and the purple Alicorn hesitated.  
Celestia’s expression turned to one of hurt, and Twilight instantly felt bad.  
She quickly hugged her former teacher, who exhaled with relief.  
Twilight stepped back. “This doesn’t mean that…”  
“I know Twilight, and I’d like to talk to Princess Cadence herself.” Celestia looked up at a startled Cadence.  
"But..."  
"Maybe you should hear her side of things, too, Cadence." Twilight suggested quietly.   
"But I saw it for myself!" Cadence protested. "I know what happened."  
"But do you know why?" Celestia asked. "I know you are angry at me, and I have only myself to blame, but please hear me out."  
Cadence looked to Twilight and Luna who merely shrugged.  
The pink Alicorn turned back and sighed.  
"Fine." She said at last, "I'm listening..."


	4. 4

Celestia led Cadence through the hallways of the castle, an uncomfortable silence hung over them.  
Celestia cleared her throat and spoke;  
“Princess Cadence, please understand that my intention was never to hurt your family or you, but only to protect you. I was just following the law, which was put into place by mine and Luna’s parents centuries ago.” She explained calmly.  
“Hmm, funny…Luna said herself that that law was abolished whilst she was still reigning with you before her banishment. That means that was over a thousand years ago! My parents must have been imprisoned over 20 years ago, since I’m 22 now.” Cadence countered.  
Celestia nodded. “This is true. But please allow me to explain.” She looked the pink Alicorn in the eye, and Cadence sighed.  
“Fine.”  
“The law had been abolished in Equestria.” Celestia began, “The Maredives was not part of Equestria when this law was put into place. The island was not discovered or inhabited by ponykind until 300 years later. We forgot to even bring that particular law up with any of the past leaders. Luna was newly banished to the moon by this time.”  
Cadence raised an eyebrow.  
“So…like, what were you doing when you re-read this law, exactly? Were you looking for that one in particular? Were you already aware of my parents’ romance, and the fact they had us unmarried?” She asked.  
Celestia sighed.  
“I always knew of the romance between Prince Maxiums and Bellissima.” She responded, “And when they announced the news of their engagement, they asked me to conduct the ceremony and be the one to marry them. Then, their plans were thrown off course by the news of the pregnancy. Your mother was already almost three months pregnant when they found out, so there was very little time to plan and arrange the wedding. Plus, carrying twins is, of course, rare for ponies, not to mention strenuous. Bellissima was a very slight mare, so she had some complications.”  
Celestia paused to let Cadence say something, but the other princess remained quiet, waiting, so Celestia continued:  
“Two months before Belle was due, an army of Changelings attacked the Maredives.  
They were overthrown, but not before their Queen latched onto your mother, and tried to drain all the love from both foals so that you would resent her and your father, and rise against them once you were older, allowing the Changelings to take over the Kingdom. She – the Queen, I mean – could sense a very strong love magic from you and your sister, but Maximus fought them off.  
The Changeling invasion had destroyed a lot of the island, so Maximus was torn between helping everypony fix the damages, and continuing with the wedding plans. Belissima urged him to help his subjects, as they could always marry later, and he reluctantly agreed. But, you and your sister arrived early, I was informed right away, and it was whilst I was browsing through the marriage laws that I came across this one.  
I so badly didn’t want to do it, but it was the law. The Maredives was not covered; I had no choice.”  
Celestia breathed and hung her head.  
Nopony spoke for a few moments, until Cadence took a breath, before saying:  
“Are they still in prison?” Are they even still alive? And…Why did YOU of all ponies, become my legal guardian?”  
“Your parents were released a few years ago. I have not received word that they have passed, plus they are still quite young, as parents go. I am certain they’re still alive. And I wanted you to become royalty still, once you came of age. And I wanted to give you the best upbringing…In a way, I hoped it may make up for what I had done.”  
Celestia hung her head.  
“Not only that, but…I was alone, without Luna here. I had been for centuries anyway, but…I thought it might help in some way? I grew to love you like…Well, a daughter in some ways, and a friend in others.”  
Cadence looked up at Celestia, sadly.  
“But…Are we even actually related at all?” She asked.  
Celestia looked back at the pink Alicorn. “Cadence…Maximus is mine and Luna’s cousin. So yes, we are related. We are second cousins.”  
The blood drained from Cadence’s face. “Y-you…Sentenced your own cousin?!”  
“I had no choice.”  
“Wow. Must be so great to have all of this power, huh?” Cadence said angrily, “You sent your own sister to the moon, and your own cousin to jail. I bet your family just love you, Celestia!”  
Celestia flinched.  
Cadence shook her head and looked down, sighing. “If being royalty means having to banish or imprison your loved ones, then I’d rather just be a regular pony.”  
Celestia looked up at her, from where her head was lowered. “But…What do you mean?”  
Cadence looed defiantly at the older princess. “I could NEVER do what you did, regardless of the law. I could never harm or hurt my loved ones.” She murmured, straightening up and looking Celestia in the eye.  
“I hereby forfeit my crown and my kingdom. Effective immediately. I will fly back to the Crystal Empire alone and inform my subjects. Please ensure you find a suitable replacement for me.”  
Cadence used her magiv to remove her crown, and floated it over to a table near Celestia.  
Celestia made no effort to retrieve it, her saddened expression clear, so Cadence looked away, removing her breastplate and shoes, leaving them on the table beside her crown.  
Cadence felt bare without them, but felt she had made the right choice.  
Turning away, she fought back tears, ignoring Celestia’s pleas to reconsider.  
Breaking into a gallop, Cadence exited the castle, and almost collided with Valentina.  
“Princess Cadence?” Valentina asked, a look of concern on her face.  
“I am no longer a princess!” Cadence announced, taking off into the sky, heading South over the island.  
Celestia skidded to a halt beside Valentina and lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
“Princess Celestia! What’s happened?” Valentina asked, draping a comforting wing over the white Alicorn.  
“Cadence forfeited her crown and her kingdom.”  
“Oh Celestia, I’m so sorry.”  
“It’s my fault. It’s ALL my fault.” Celestia wiped her eyes with a wing. “I did a terrible thing, and now this has happened…None of the other princesses will talk to me.”  
“Not even your sister?” Valentina frowned, and Celestia shook her head.  
“Come on Celestia, you can tell me over some soothing tea. I promise I won’t judge, no matter how bad it is.” Valentina said softly.  
Celestia nodded. “Thank you.”  
And the two of them walked back inside the castle.

Twilight and Luna had flown South of the island to look at the wildlife and plants by the small tropical rainforest.  
They were just peering at some beautiful fish in the pool underneath the stunning waterfall, when Cadence landed, and galloped, cannoning into them, before throwing herself onto a rock and crying her heart out.  
Twilight and Luna fell into the water, scaring away the fish.  
“Hey!” Twilight called out as they surfaced and made their way back onto the land, shaking the water off of their coats.  
Realizing that it was Cadence that had bowled them over, Twilight softened her voice.  
“Oh... Cadence! Are you okay?” She walked over and laid a reassuring hoof on her sister in law’s withers.  
“No.” Cadence wept.  
“What did my sister say, Princess Cadence?” Luna asked, joining the two mares.  
“I’m…no longer…a…princess.” Cadence replied, sniffing.  
“What! Celestia really said that?!” Luna looked shocked.  
“No, I did.” Cadence answered, wiping her eyes. “I forfeited my crown and the Crystal Empire. I could never…I just couldn’t do what Celestia has done. If being a ruler means betraying your loved ones, then I don’t want to be one!”  
“What do you mean?” Twilight asked, cocking her head to one side.  
“Prince Maximus is hers and Luna’s cousin!” Cadence revealed.  
Luna gasped. “Oh…That’s right! I had forgotten…It’s been so long…” She laid her ears back guiltily.  
“Don’t worry, Luna.” Cadence said, “I understand why you’d have forgotten. Which reminds me…Didn’t she banish you, too? Her own SISTER!?”  
Luna looked down and rubbed her right foreleg with her left hoof. “Uh…Well…I did do something bad. And I tried to destroy her, too.”  
“But why?” Cadence prompted. “What was your motive?”  
“I…I felt unappreciated and ignored by everyone, but mostly Celestia. My night was unappreciated…I tried to talk to her about it, but it was always Equestria over me. And so I resented her. But that was in the past.” Luna answered, uncomfortably.  
“I see.” Cadence nodded, “You tried to reason with her, and STILL went ignored? Hmm sounds a lot like what happened with my father and mother!”  
Luna stepped forward. “Yes…But now I understand that she has a duty to…”  
Cadence stamped her hoof. “A duty to screw over her family? First her sister, then her cousin, and let me just say that it’s been a LONG time since I have seen Prince Blueblood. What happened to him?”  
Luna and Twilight felt uncomfortable.  
“Um…”  
“Well?” Cadence prompted.  
“Prince Blueblood was sent to a boarding school after the terrible manners he displayed at the Grand Galloping Gala to Twilight’s friend Rarity, and just in general. He was sent there to learn some proper manners.” Luna said.  
“Ah…Sent away. I’m sensing a pattern here.” Cadence rolled her eyes. “She thinks she can just banish all of her problems, instead of dealing with them? Like Discord! Twilight, you and your friends have reformed him. It could be done, and it has. It took you a year, and Celestia, in her thousands of years, made no effort to help or befriend him. Only banish him to a stone prison.”  
Twilight shifted. “Okay Cadence, that’s not really fair. Celestia was very busy, and…”  
“What about Tirek?”  
“No, Tirek WAS actually evil. There is no reforming him!”  
“Fair enough.” Cadence sighed. “But you know what? This is one problem that Celestia will NOT be able to banish or run away from! I will never forgive her for this!”  
Twilight and Luna looked at each other, and then back at Cadence.  
“What do you mean?” Luna asked.  
“I mean…” Cadence said, as her eyes flashed with anger, “That I will find my family, and that I’ll get revenge on her for this!”  
Twilight’s eyes widened, as she swore she saw Cadence’s eyes change color, but she wasn’t sure.  
Her beautiful and kind sister in law’s face was now contorted into a hateful, plotting smirk, and the atmosphere around the three mares had changed, and now felt cold and quiet and sinister.  
Wordlessly, Cadence slipped away and cantered through the rainforest, out of sight.  
“We have to warn Celestia.” Luna said to Twilight, taking off into the sky.  
Twilight took off behind her and followed Luna back to the castle.  
As they flew, the weather made a dramatic change; the clouds darkened, a flash of lightning filled the sky, and thunder rumbled seconds later, before a downpour covered the Island.  
“Come on!” Luna sped up, followed by Twilight.  
The young purple Alicorn swallowed nervously, as she looked behind her and swore she saw a black pony-shaped figure flying downwards towards the South beach.  
“This can’t be good.” She groaned to herself…


	5. 5

Cadence sat by the shore of the sea, tears streaming down her cheeks, as the storm raged over the Island.  
She sighed to herself and sniffed.  
Who was she kidding? She couldn’t get revenge on Celestia; she didn’t have it in her.  
Sinking down onto the sand, she hid her face between her forelegs and sobbed.  
“Pull yourself together, princess!” A voice hissed.  
Cadence looked up. “Huh?”  
“You can’t let that power-hungry Aunt of yours get away with this.” The voiced snarled again.  
Cadence scrabbled to her feet and looked around.  
“Who are you?! Show yourself!” She demanded.  
“As you wish, Your Highness…Turn around.”  
Looking all around her, Cadence finally found herself facing a dark gray mist.  
She frowned. “What in Equestria?!”  
“That nasty Celestia betrayed you, didn’t she, my dear child?” The mist spoke.  
“Well she…uh, wait, how can you speak?” Cadence asked.  
“Why, Your Highness! I’m a spirit; I’m your…Guardian Angel, if you will.”   
“Right…” Cadence raised an eyebrow. “Look, I really just want to be alone right now, so…”  
“But don’t you want to get your revenge on Princess Celestia for what she did?”  
“What’s the use? I can’t change the past.”  
“Perhaps not. But this pony lied to you all your life. Betrayed you…Betrayed multiple members of her own family, just because she can!”  
“What? How do you know that?”  
“I’m an entity. I get around…Your mother and father were so in love, and their love is the reason you are here. Their love for you and your sister was so strong too, and Celestia tore you all apart.”  
“Stop it!” Cadence stamped her hoof, her anger rising.   
“You should be with your family…Your REAL family. Punish Celestia for what she has done!”  
“I SAID STOP!”   
Two ponies passed by with their young colt, who cocked his head questioningly.  
“What’s wrong with that mare? Why is she talking to herself?” He asked.  
His father stepped in front of the colt, placing him between him and his mother.  
“Stay close son.” The stallion said softly.  
Cadence heard the voices and watched the family huddling close to protect the foal.  
Her heart ached, and she felt a rush of envy and fury.  
It grew, and the misty entity chuckled.  
“Yes…Feel it. Don’t hold back. Go on!” It egged her on.  
Without a second thought, Cadence reared up on her hind legs and emitted a blue flash from her horn, striking the family and turning them invisible, with just their shadows showing on the ground.  
She grinned as she heard them shrieking in fear and trying to find each other, before galloping away.  
The misty spirit cackled manically.  
“Yes! At last!” And changed its shape so that it could slip into Cadence’s ear.  
The pink Alicorn was startled at first, but as the spirit possessed her mind and body, her eyes turned a deep shade of red, and her coat a dark gray with a black and white mane and tail.  
Her blue crystal heart cutie mark transformed into a red, broken heart.  
The new Cadence flew upwards and shot a red beam from her horn, worsening the storm.  
Ponies everywhere screamed and ran to hide or seek shelter, but Cadence’s eyes were fixed on the castle in the distance.  
Thunder cracked and lightning forked across the sky, and Cadence used her magic to enhance her voice…  
“HEED THIS WARNING, PRINCESS CELESTIA: I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE! I WILL NOT REST UNTIL I HAVE DESTROYED YOU! FEAR ME, CELESTIA…FEAR THE WRATH OF BLACKHEART!” She bellowed, before laughing evilly and soaring towards the castle.

 

Back at the castle, Luna gasped and panted, blinking.  
“You were out for a while, Princess Luna.” Twilight looked concerned. “What did you see?”  
Luna looked from Twilight, to the concerned faces of Valentina and Celestia.  
“We may already be too late.” She whispered, “She’s coming!”  
“Who is?” Valentina asked.  
“Cadence…Only, she’s not Cadence anymore.” Luna shakily stood up.  
“Let’s get you to bed. You need to rest.” Celestia said.  
“No.” Luna replied, defiantly. “You are in grave danger, my sister. We need to ensure that you’re safe.”  
Celestia sighed and straightened up.  
“No, Luna…I had this coming. It’s better that I face up to this.” She said bravely.  
“But, Princess…” Twilight looked afraid.  
“Twilight, this is my problem. I need to face up to it.” Celestia answered.  
“Then you face up to it with us!” Twilight looked the elder Princess in the eye. “I know Cadence is my sister in law, but…”  
“Know where your loyalties lie, Twilight.” Celestia said. “Family is more important than anything.”  
She looked at Luna, who blushed a little.  
“This is something that has taken me a long time to realize.”   
“Friends are family we choose for ourselves, Princess Celestia. You taught me that.” Twilight countered.  
“Twilight…”  
“Your Highnesses!” A guard burst through the door and galloped towards the four Princesses. “The castle is under attack!”  
The Alicorns looked out of the window, as a huge rumble of thunder rocked the entire castle, and lightning streaked across the ever- darkening sky.  
“Spread the word!” Valentina ordered, “Make sure all the Royal Guardponies are ready for attack. We’ll be right there.”  
“Yes, Your Highness.” The guard pony bowed, and hurriedly left the room, shouting orders at the other guards.  
“Come on!” Valentina led the others through the hallways, and using her magic, floated some armour lining the hallways onto the other Alicorns, as they exited the castle.  
“CELESTIA!” A voice bellowed as the Alicorns stood in the courtyard. “SO NICE OF YOU TO MAKE AN APPEARANCE!”  
The gray pony landed and strode towards the group, but a number of guard ponies instantly stood in front of the Princesses, their weapons pointing at the intruder.  
The pony laughed. “Oh please!”  
She batted them aside with a swoop of her wing, and continued forward until she was facing Celestia.  
“You look very brave in the face of death…Your Highness.” She sneered.  
“To fear death is foolish. It’s inevitable.” Celestia replied, calmly.  
“Even for an immortal like yourself?” The gray mare raised an eyebrow.  
“Even so.” Celestia clarified. “So, who are you?”  
“The name’s Blackheart.” The gray mare answered. “Now that we’re acquainted, I can proceed to your destruction!”  
“I think not!” Luna said, stepping in front of her sister and blasting Blackheart with a strong, dark blue beam from her horn.  
Blackheart was knocked backwards.  
“Run, my sister!” Luna urged.   
“No, Luna.” Celestia shook her head. “A Princess never runs from battle.”  
“Forget what a ‘Princess would do’, and go. NOW!” Luna shouted.  
Celestia was torn.  
Blackheart was standing up again by now, and shaking herself off.  
“GO CELESTIA!” Luna yelled, and Celestia turned to gallop away.  
“Very good Your Highness! Running away from your problems again!” Blackheart called out.   
Celestia skidded to a halt.  
“Ignore her and keep going; we’ll hold her off!” Valentina piped up.  
“Celestia…” Twilight pleaded.  
Princess Celestia looked down at the purple Alicorn and lowered her head.  
“Fly back to Ponyville. Gather the other Elements and return as fast as possible. We can manage until then.” Celestia whispered. “She won’t notice you’ve gone if you slip away quietly now.”  
“But…”  
“Go, please, Twilight!”  
Twilight gave Celestia a quick nuzzle. “I know I was mad at you, but that doesn’t mean you deserve to…Well…”  
Celestia looked to the floor. “I must take responsibility for what I’ve done. But I’d rather face real Cadence, not possessed Cadence when I do so. Maybe you and the other Elements can restore Harmony and love into her heart and banish whatever entity has taken advantage of her fragile state.”  
Twilight nodded, and gasped as she noticed Blackheart walking back towards them.  
“Go!” Celestia whispered, and Twilight galloped away, hidden by the Princesses and guard ponies.  
Once out of sight, she took off up into the air and flew as fast as her wings would allow.  
To save time, she teleported ahead every so often, and reached Equestrian shores in no time.  
She reached Ponyville, and landed, panting hard.  
Rarity was carrying her bag over her back, having been shopping, and noticed Twilight arrive.  
“Twilight!” She exclaimed. “You’re not due back until Monday. What’s wrong, darling?”  
“I’ll explain on the journey over, but Celestia sent me. She and the other Princesses are under attack…From Cadence!” Twilight said.  
Rarity gasped. “Oh my goodness! Cadence!? Your sister in law Cadence!?”   
“Yes. We need to find the others and bring them to the Maredives as quickly as possible. Can you help me?”  
“Of course. You ask your guard ponies to prepare a carriage. I’ll gather the others. Meet you back at your castle.”   
The two friends parted ways in a full gallop.  
There was no time to waste...And Twilight didn’t like to think what might be happening at this very moment…


	6. 6

It didn’t take too long for Twilight to find some royal guard pegasi and arrange travel over to the Maredives.  
Rarity had found the others and gathered them outside Twilight’s castle, ready to depart.  
In no time at all, they were being transported to the island, and Twilight explained the whole story on the way.  
“Whoa!” Rainbow Dash exclaimed.  
“Goodness…” Fluttershy mumbled.  
“And you’re certain we can defeat whatever it is that got ahold of Cadence?” Applejack asked.  
“The Elements of Harmony – us – have defeated everything else thrown in our way.” Twilight pointed out, “I’m positive that we can do it again.”  
“Except in that weird village where they took away our cutie marks!” Rainbow shuddered, “Those other ponies ended up helping us in the end.”  
“That’s true…” Twilight trailed off.  
“But…” Rarity said, “We showed them that it takes all sorts to make friends.”   
“Again true.” Twilight agreed.  
She was interrupted by Pinkie crying out; “We’re heeeere!”  
“Pinkie, shh!” Applejack hissed, “If Evil Cadence is out there, she’ll hear us!”  
Pinkie blushed. “Oops.”  
The pegasi guards landed the carriages safely, and Twilight thanked them as she and her friends piled out and blinked in the dazzling sunlight.  
There was no sign of Cadence – or Blackheart – and the princesses were nowhere to be seen.  
Were they too late?  
Then, Twilight noticed something else; ponies were milling around as if nothing had happened, and of course the sun was shining, where the sky had been cloudy and gloomy earlier.  
“I thought you said it was stormy?” Fluttershy asked, confused.  
“It was. This makes no sense!” Twilight frowned, looking around as she led them to the castle.  
Something felt…Weird.  
As they approached the castle, the door opened and a pink Alicorn poked her head out.  
“Princess Twilight, there you are! Come inside!” She said in a low voice.  
“A-HA! NOT SO FAST CADENCE!” Rainbow snarled, hurling herself at the mare.  
“Rainbow, stop! That’s Princess Valentina!” Twilight shouted, stopping Rainbow mid-flight with her magic.  
“But she looks exactly like…”  
She was muted as Twilight cast a spell on her, turning her mouth into a zipper, before sighing.  
“I’m sorry Princess.” Twilight said to Valentina, as they filed inside the castle.   
“It’s alright…I have to admit, I did notice the similarity between Princess Cadence and myself, but…” Valentina trailed off.  
“So, where exactly is Cadence, Your Highness?” Rarity asked.   
“She vanished not long after Twilight left. It was so strange.” Valentina blinked. “But I have a feeling we haven’t seen the last of Blackheart.”

..

The six friends and Valentina found Celestia and Luna, and sat with them to discuss their plan of action.  
“But why’s she after just you, Princess?” Applejack cocked her head, confused.  
Celestia shifted uncomfortably.  
“Well…” She launched into her explanation about Cadence’s parents and sister, and how she had discovered the truth, thanks to Twilight’s potion.  
Twilight reddened. “I feel awful for showing her…”  
“You weren’t to know, Twilight. You just wanted to help Cadence.” Celestia reasoned. “I am the one to blame.”  
“Totally!” Pinkie exclaimed, making everypony stare at her in dismay.  
“Pinkie!” Twilight hissed.  
“No, Pinkie Pie is right. It’s time I faced up to my own doings…Not keep sending them away.” She looked meaningfully at Luna, who looked away.  
Celestia sighed.  
“I should never have asked you to get involved with this. I have to do this myself.” And with that, she rose to her feet and galloped out of the grand hall, and outside of the castle.  
“We have to go after her!” Twilight cried, as she flew upwards and out of the castle, her friends and the other two Princesses following on behind.  
Celestia took off and teleported herself out of sight.  
“Ughhhh!” Rainbow Dash made a noise, and Twilight remembered to undo the zipper-mouth spell.  
“We’ll never catch her now!” Pinkie Pie laid back her ears.  
“What can we do?” Twilight turned to face Luna, who looked shocked that everypony was now looking to her for leadership.  
She composed herself and straightened up. “We split up and find her.” Luna announced. “Valentina and I will look north of the Island. You all head South, and stay alert.”  
“Done! Come on girls.” Twilight led the way towards the South of the island, as Luna and Valentina flew off in a Northern direction.

 

The six friends soon reached the beach, which was now emptying as the sun was starting to set.  
They heard a rustle in the tropical forest a little more inland, and stood stock still.  
As the rustling grew closer, Twilight extended her wings to protect her friends.  
“Be prepared for anything, girls.” She warned.  
They waited a few more moments, and then Cadence herself came stumbling out of the forest and slumped to the floor, panting.  
Abandoning her guard, Twilight hurried over to the pink Alicorn.  
“Cadence! Are you all right?”  
“Careful, Twilight!” Rarity warned. “It could be a trap.”  
Twilight hesitated a little, but Cadence looked up pleadingly, looking lost and tired.  
Immediately, Twilight rushed forward.   
“Ugh…Am I on the beach? What happened?” Cadence croaked.  
“Y-You mean you don’t remember?” Twilight asked.  
“I remember being on the beach, and then I heard a voice, and everything went dark…” Cadence frowned. “How long was I out for?...And when did your friends get here?”  
Twilight was about to answer, when the wind picked up a little, and a menacing whisper crept up on them.  
“Cadence!” It elongated every syllable, and Cadence’s eyes widened with realisation, as she stumbled backwards.  
“No…You! I remember now! Leave me alone!” She snarled feebly.  
The voice cackled and everypony noticed the dark grey mist then, making its way towards Cadence, who leapt backwards, rearing up to defend herself.  
Before anypony could even move to stop it, the mist entered into Cadence’s ear, and she swayed slightly, her eyes closing.  
“CADENCE!” Twilight cried, as her sister in law opened her eyes and what was once purple, turned to red.  
“Twilight, help!” Cadence was saying, but the misty voice growled, telling her to be quiet.  
“Leave my sister in law alone!” Twilight bellowed, emitting a bright flash from her horn, but a red blast from Cadence’s horn knocked Twilight off her hooves, bowling her over.  
Her friends exclaimed, hurrying to help her up.  
Cadence was now turning back to Blackheart; the dark grey Alicorn she had been earlier.  
The six friends could hear Cadence’s voice still, protesting and trying to fight against the evil force.  
Rainbow Dash, angered by seeing her friend hurt, bared her teeth menacingly, flying towards Blackheart.  
Blackheart didn’t move aside.  
Instead, she raised an eyebrow and smirked.   
Within seconds, a red flash emitted from her horn, easily tossing Rainbow aside, like she had done to Twilight.   
Angrily, Applejack and Rarity charged at her, and they too were thrown aside.  
Pinkie tried her hardest, but was also bowled over.  
Fluttershy was stood timidly at the back, but upon seeing her friends being treated that way, she grew angry.  
“How DARE YOU hurt my friends!?” She bellowed, marching right up to Blackheart.  
She had been about to use The Stare but Blackheart simply rolled her eyes and threw her aside too.  
“I am LOVING this anger and hatred.” She chuckled evilly, stalking away. “Oh, and you precious little Elements of Harmony won’t work on me. Don’t think I don’t know all about you.”  
“You’re wrong! You obviously thrive off anger and hatred, and the opposite of that is friendship!” Twilight countered, now on her hooves.  
“No. The opposite is love. But whilst you’re feeling nothing but anger towards me, you’re just giving me more power. Sorry PRINCESS, but you can’t win this time. You’ve met your match…So if you don’t mind, I have Celestia to track down.”  
And with that, she blasted the six ponies with a magnificent force into the forest, before taking off up into the sky and heading back towards the castle.  
Twilight and her friends scrambled to their feet in the forest, and looked upwards as Blackheart flew overhead, cackling maliciously.  
“What do we do now?” Applejack asked.  
Twilight went to reply, her mouth open, but she closed it again.  
She had no answer this time.  
“I don’t know,” She whispered, hanging her head. “I really don’t know…”


End file.
